Process control systems, like those used in chemical, petroleum or other processes, typically include one or more process controllers and input/output (I/O) devices communicatively coupled to at least one host or operator workstation and to one or more field devices via analog, digital or combined analog/digital buses. The field devices, which may be, for example, valves, valve positioners, switches and transmitters (e.g., temperature, pressure and flow rate sensors), perform process control functions within the process such as opening or closing valves and measuring process control parameters. The process controllers receive signals indicative of process measurements made by the field devices, process this information to implement a control routine, and generate control signals that are sent over the buses or other communication lines to the field devices to control the operation of the process. In this manner, the process controllers may execute and coordinate control strategies or routines using the field devices via the buses and/or other communication links communicatively coupling the field devices.
Information from the field devices and the controllers may be made available to one or more applications (i.e., software routines, programs, etc.) executed by the operator workstation (e.g., a processor-based system) to enable an operator to perform desired functions with respect to the process, such as viewing the current state of the process (e.g., via a graphical user interface), evaluating the process, modifying the operation of the process (e.g., via a visual object diagram), etc. Many process control systems also include one or more application stations. Typically, these application stations are implemented using a personal computer, workstation, or the like that is communicatively coupled to the controllers, operator workstations, and other systems within the process control system via a local area network (LAN). Each application station may execute one or more strategies, routines, or applications that perform campaign management functions, maintenance management functions, virtual control functions, diagnostic functions, real-time monitoring functions, safety-related functions, configuration functions, etc. within the process control system.
Process control systems typically implement strategies, routines, or applications that require periodic testing to verify the strategies, routines, or applications are performing as designed or specified. For example, an application that includes a sensor and an actuator may be verified by varying an input of the sensor to cause the application to drive the actuator. Applying simulated sensor input values to an application and/or applying simulated values to actuators may be sufficient to verify an application and save testing time but may not be sufficient to verify the actual and physical operation of the sensor and/or the actuator. Currently, to verify an application or a process control system, an operator may manually provide inputs to sensors and record the positions of the corresponding actuators. However, this manual verification process may be time consuming because the operator may only perform one test at a time. Additionally, the verification process may require a shutdown of the application or process control system, resulting in a loss of productivity.